playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Dating
You can send your characters on dates at Amour, unlocked at level 5. At the time of writing, you can only send your main character on dates. Pixelberry will expand this feature to include more characters later. There are 18 dates (with 5 potential people to date) currently available. You must complete the previous dates with that person to unlock the newer dates. Dates with Ethan There are currently three dates available with Ethan. The Premiere This date is available immediately after unlocking Amour. In this date, Ethan takes you to a movie premiere, but you notice that he falls asleep. When you wake him up, he takes you to the Hollywood sign, where he opens up to you about his past. At the end of the date, you have the option to either kiss him, hug him or give him a high five. Pier 1 True Love This date is available after completing The Premiere. In this date, Ethan takes you to a carnival at the Santa Monica Pier in Las Vegas. He shows off his agent talents and you show him your Whack-A-Mole talent (whether good or bad), before you have an awkward encounter with famous Action Hero Zoe Rodriguez, who flirts with Ethan. At the end Ethan and the MC go into a photo booth and he kisses you during the last photo. The Heart of L.A. This date is available after completing Pier 1 True Love. In this date, Ethan wants to show you the L.A. he grew up knowing. The MC agrees, on the condition that they get to meet the real Ethan along with "Ethan Magic." Then Ethan takes you to a fancy restaurant and you meet some of the real Ethan. Dates with Addison There are currently three dates available with Addison. The Pool Party This date is available immediately upon unlocking Amour. In this date, Addison takes you to a pool-side bikini fashion show. It's a good thing you're dressed for the occasion, as soon everyone ends up in the pool. Things seem to be going almost too perfectly when a nosy gossip reporter shows up to ruin Addison's day. Rumors are circling about her past affair with Brian Ratzik and she pushes Addison for a comment. Fashionista Formal This date is available directly after the completion of The Pool Party. In this date, Addison brings you along to the Fashionista Formal, a very impressive party thrown for and by the Fashionistas (though other types that include the Fashionista trait also seem to be welcome, as evidenced by Lance showing up). The main party has 3 different themes throughout the night: "Breakfast at Tiffany's", "Wild Thing", and ???. The judges will vote for which couple has the best flair for fashion and matches the themes best-- they winners will be crowned Runway Royalty. Addison has her eye on the prize this year, but Bianca's in it to win it too! Can your character help Addison replace the bad memories of her prom with the good memories of winning the Fashionista Formal? Worldwind Romance This date is available directly after the completion of Fashionista Formal. Addison takes you to a fashion fair that showcases styles from all over the world. Dates with Chris There are currently seven dates available with Chris. Las Vegas Love This date is available after unlocking Amour. This is a premium date that costs 50 diamonds to start. In this date, Chris picks you up for a surprise night out in Las Vegas. You take his private jet there, then spend the evening watching an acrobatic show and testing your luck in the casino. Near the end of the date, Chris is mobbed by fans and paparazzi and you two must escape. Once alone, Chris confesses that normally romances in Hollywood can seem, well, "all acting," but with your character it feels like the real deal. On the plane ride home, your character gets to make out with him. Italian Romance This date is available after completing Las Vegas Love. This is a premium date that costs 50 diamonds to start. Chris enjoyed your last date together, but this time he'd like to take you on a longer trip. The two of you jet off in first-class to Italy. The first stop is Rome, to marvel at the Colosseum. You go to several different places around Italy, and learn that he was in a first movie, after watching it, he reveals his co-star is his ex-wife, who he married after the movie, and divorced not long after because she was nothing like who she was on set. Your character can either react badly, or shrug it off. Hometown Heartthrob This date is available after completing Italian Romance. This is a premium date that costs 100 diamonds to start. Chris wants to take your character to visit his hometown in Missouri. Trouble in Thailand This date is available after completing Hometown Heartthrob. This is a premium date that costs 100 diamonds to start. Chris is on set for his next movie, The Renegade Ranger. There are rumors in the gossip magazines that there's something more than professional going on between him and his co-star, Megan Moore. Uneasy, you head to Thailand to see for yourself what exactly is going on! Winters' Storm This date is available after completing Trouble in Thailand. This is a premium date that costs 175 diamonds to start. Chris and Megan have come back to the states for the press coverage of The Renegade Ranger. Chris has decided to take you as his date to the premier of the movie, the first time he's ever taken a date to a premier! London Calling This date is available after completing Winters' Storm. This is a premium date that costs 175 diamonds to start. You are despondent after Megan manages to steal Chris away from you. Lisa convinces you to follow Megan and Chris to London in order to win Chris back! French Kiss This date is available after completing London Calling. This is a premium date that costs 125 diamonds to start. Chris has finished touring the world in promotion of 'The Renegade Ranger'. To put the Megan drama behind you, he decides to take you on a whirlwind trip to Paris! Dates with Victoria There are currently two dates available with Victoria. Blind Date This date is available after unlocking Amour. This is a premium date that costs 125 diamonds to start. In this date, Victoria wants you to find a way to impress her, so you decide to take her to the Blindfold Lounge restaurant. Trouble in Rio This date is available after completing Blind Date. This is a premium date that costs 175 diamonds to start. Victoria's headed to Rio de Janeiro for the Sporting Chance Swimsuit Edition photoshoot and she invites your character along for the weekend. Dates with Thomas There are currently three dates available with Thomas. On the HuntCategory:Dating This date is available after unlocking Amour. This is a premium date that costs 215 diamonds to start. In this date, your character learns that Professor Hunt is attending a charity masquerade ball and decides to attend as well. The Reluctant Professor This date is available after completing On The Hunt. This is a premium date that costs 215 diamonds to start. In this date, your character and Professor Hunt are trapped all night on set of a romantic drama, Love is Everywhere. Date Auction This date is available after completing The Reluctant Professor. This is a premium date that costs 215 diamonds to start.